This invention relates to a portable, compact golf practice device which is simple and easy to use, and which incorporates numerous advantageous features which allow the user to practice difference golf shots under a variety of simulated conditions.
There are numerous examples of golf practice devices in the patent literature, exhibiting varying degrees of complexity and incorporating equally varying capabilities. Some disclose devices with tethered golf balls with no particular mechanism for automatically returning the ball to a position ready for the next hit (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 914,873; 1,210,970; and 2,034,684. Some prior patents disclose golf practice devices where some degree of ball control is provided (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,493; 3,494,621; and 4,119,318). Still other devices include arrangements where the ball is held substantially in place (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,504 and 4,084,822). Other representative examples of golf practice devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,677,557; 2,695,175; 3,124,958; 4,915,388; 4,986,551; and 5,156,400.
It is the object of this invention to provide a simple, easy to use and low cost practice device which allows the user to practice golf shots with a variety of clubs; allows the user to simulate various lies (level, uphill, downhill, partially buried), and indicates to the user the lateral flight of the ball, i.e., whether the shot hooked, sliced, or flew straight. To this end, I have developed a golf practice device which includes a pair of platforms which are designed to partially overlie each other during use, the lower of the platforms containing golf ball tether, ball flight braking means and ball return means, and the upper of the platforms simulating the tee area and supporting a target. More specifically, the lower platform supports along one longitudinal side edge thereof, a U-shaped channel in which the ball tether and associated elastic bands are supported, along with a plurality of rotatable bearings through which the tether is "threaded" and which serve as ball flight braking means. The tether, upon exiting the bearing arrangement, extends upwardly through (and adjacent the rearward end of) an elongated slot in the upper platform. The forward end of the tether extends through the golf ball and is secured by a knot. A flexible sleeve of an inch or two in length is loosely located on the tether, between the ball and the slot, and serves as a tee. The rearward end of the tether is coupled to one or more elastic bands which, in turn, are secured at the rearward end of the channel.
A target is located downstream of the slot, and approximately eighteen inches from the tee, i.e., the ball flies no more than about eighteen inches when struck. Targets in accordance with this invention permit the user to determine whether the shot hooked, sliced, or flew straight. In one exemplary embodiment, a flexible, foam backed rubber target (preferably black in color) is provided with vertical lines from a center point. At the same time, chalk or other indicator material can be applied to the ball so that a mark is left on the target when struck. The mark can then be examined relative to the center line of the target.
A foot pad is also provided which extends substantially perpendicularly to the upper and lower platforms and it is from this pad that the user addresses the ball. Upon striking the ball, the latter will fly to the target, expanding the elastic bands connected to the tether. At the same time, the bearings through which the tether is threaded apply a braking force on the flight of the ball, which also tends to bring the ball down so that it will strike the target. Additional braking action may be obtained by utilization of a grommet or sleeve on the tether adjacent the coupling to the elastic bands. It has been found that the frictional engagement of this sleeve or grommet with the underside of the upper platform as the ball flies toward the target, contributes significant additional braking action on the flight of the ball.
It will be appreciated, of course, that the bearing arrangement in combination (or not) with the sleeve or grommet, achieve a controlled return of the ball (under the influence of the elastic bands) to the tee position. As will be explained in greater detail further below, the manner in which the tether is threaded through the bearings may be altered to change the braking characteristics of the bearings, and these adjustments can be made in accordance with the type of shots, i.e., light, medium, hard, etc. to be hit.
It is also a feature in this invention that the tension in the elastic bands can be adjusted, and this allows the user to control the ball return so as to facilitate the next shot. In other words, by increasing the elastic band tension, the ball will return to a position where it sits atop the tee for a subsequent "tee shot". Reducing the elastic band tension creates a condition where the ball is off the tee (i.e., to the rear of the tee, with the tee "lying down") to thereby facilitate a subsequent "ground shot".
Various other adjustments can be made to facilitate shots with different clubs, shots by light or heavy hitters, and shots at various lies (level, uphill, downhill and even partially buried). For example, the front end of the upper platform can be raised (along with the target) to simulate an uphill lie, but also to insure that high are shots (with a seven or nine iron, for example) will strike the target. The front end of the lower platform can also be lowered to simulate a downhill lie, and a separate pad can be arranged behind the ball to simulate a partially buried lie. In addition, the number of elastic bands can be changed depending on the hitting style of the user. For "heavy" hitters, three or four bands may be used while, for "light" hitters, the two bands may suffice. The various adjustments to the apparatus are described in detail further hereinbelow.
In its broadest aspect, the present invention relates to a golf practice apparatus comprising at least one platform having a tee area and a target area located forwardly of the tee area; a golf ball arranged at the area above the platform for striking towards the target area, the golf ball having one end of a tether attached thereto, the tether extending through a slot in the platform, with the other end of the tether being secured to elastic bands anchored at a location rearwardly of the tee area; and a plurality of rotatable, axially spaced bearings located in the tee area below said platform, and arranged so that the tether engages at least two of the plurality of bearings.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a golf practice apparatus comprising at least one platform having a tee area and a target area located forwardly of the tee area; a golf ball arranged at the area above the platform for striking towards the target area, the golf ball having one end of a tether attached thereto, the tether extending through a slot in the platform, with the other end of the tether being secured to elastic means anchored below the platform at a location rearwardly of the tee area; the tether having a sleeve attached thereto which is adapted to engage the lower surface of the platform, and thereby generate friction between the platform and said sleeve when the ball is struck.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a golf practice apparatus comprising an upper platform having a tee and a target located forwardly of the tee; a golf ball arranged at the tee above the platform for striking towards the target area, the golf ball having one end of a tether attached thereto, the tether extending through a slot in the upper platform, with the other end of the tether being secured to elastic bands anchored to a lower platform at a location rearwardly of the tee area; and a plurality of bearings located in the tee area and supported on the lower platform, and arranged so that the tether engages at least two of the plurality of bearings; the tether having a sleeve attached thereto which is adapted to engage the lower surface of the upper platform, and thereby generate friction between the upper platform and the sleeve when the ball is struck.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in connection with the detailed description provided below.